Cincin
by Chooteisha Yori
Summary: Ran kehilangan benda berharga miliknya. Sebuah cincin berwarna merah tua. Dari siapakah itu? Hemm Silahkan Dibaca...


Rehat dulu bikin "**Sensei, onegai**". Inspirasi bikin _one_ _shot_ ini lagi menggebu-gebu. Hehehe, silahkan membaca. Berhubung kejadian yang ada SMA teitan jarang kesorot jadi penggambarannya kurang detail. Ah, udah deh, kebanyakan prolog.. langsung aja dibaca.. _Douzo_...

.

.

'

* * *

;

"Ugghhh, dimana?"

"Disini juga tidak ada? Disana juga tidak ada. Aku menaruhnya dimana?"

"Tenang Ran, kamu pasti bisa menemukannya!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chara and character by Detektif Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Story by Hoshi Yukinua**

**Rate : K+**

**Pair : Ran Mouri dan Suzuki Sonoko**

**Gendre : Friendship**

**" Cincin**"

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Teitan Gakuen. Seperti biasa siswa dan siswi Teitan Gakuen berdatangan dengan wajah yang berbagai rupa. Bahagia, sedih, suntuk dan lainnya. Dan seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung itu datang ke kelasnya. Namun tak seperti biasanya, ia masuk ke kelas dengan wajah suntuk, seperti sedang mengalami suatu masalah.

"Ran, kamu baik-baik saja? Tak biasanya wajahmu tak ceria. Ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut kuning. Di atas saku seragam gadis berambut kuning sebahu ini tertulis 鈴木 園子 (baca :Suzuki Sonoko).

"Tidak ada," jawab siswi Teitan yang bernama Ran lemas.

Telunjuk tangan kanan gadis berambut kuning itu menyentuh pelipis kanannya. Tangan kirinya penopang siku tangan kanan. Matanya menerawang, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seperti sedang berfikir keras.

"Ha... jangan-jangan memikirkan Shinichi lagi. Sudah ku bilang Ran, sudah lupakan saja dia. Masih banyak cowok yang lain. Mana ada suami yang tega meninggalkan istrinya berbulan-bulan hanya karena satu kasus?"

_Blush_, pipi gadis yang memegang sabuk hitam di karate ini memerah, "Su-sua-mi? Bu-bukan itu Sonoko." Ran menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali murung.

"Emm, ayahmu mabuk dan menonton rekaman acara Yoko lagi semalaman?" tebak Sonoko lagi.

Ran menghela nafas panjang. "Bukan."

"Conan menginap dirumah profesor semalaman lalu lupa pulang dan tak memberi kabar?"

"Tidak itu Sonoko...," ucap Ran lemas.

"Lalu apa?" desak Sonoko sambil menarik bangku duduk di sebelah Ran

"Cincinku hilang hari minggu kemarin."

"Cincin?" ulang Sonoko memastikan.

"Iya, cincin!"

"Cincin siapa? Jangan katakan...," suara Sonoko terhenti. Dalam pikirannya terpampang imajinasi yang iya-iya. Apa coba? Hehe.

"Cincinku. Cincin siapa lagi, Sonoko!"

Mata Sonoko menyipit. "Cincin dari Shinichi, kah? Ran apa yang kamu lakukan! Menghilangkan cincin yang berharga. Ahh~~ Makoto saja belum memberi cincin. Ran kamu sungguh beruntung!"

"A-apa?" ucap Ran agak keras. Gadis ini langsung berdiri menyebabkan kursinya bergeser. Suara Ran yang agak keras dan bunyi kursi yang bergeser menyebabkan kelas hening.

"Ada apa, Ran? Mengapa kamu berteriak?" tanya salah seorang siswi.

Sonoko langsung berdiri dengan pose meletakkan tangan kiri ke pinggang, tangan kanan diangkat sebahu dengan jari telunjuk bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak lupa sebuah kedipan mata kirinya.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Suami-istri yang malu-malu telah mendeklarasikan cinta mereka dengan sebuah cincin!" seru Sonoko berapi-api

"Apa?" tanya seorang siswa. Pembicaraan itu langsung menarik minat siswa-siswi yang ada dikelas itu.

"Dan Ran menghilangkan cincin itu," sambung Sonoko lagi. Ran lemas dan menutup muka. Nafasnya menderu cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ran?" teriak salah satu siswi.

"Akhirnya, Shinichi telah menjadi _the real man_?" sambut salah seorang siswa yang disambut sorakan oleh siswa-siswa lain

Ran yang berdiri langsung terduduk sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Tentu saja wajahnya memanas. Kalau keadaan seperti ini, bagaimanapun ia menjelaskan tak akan diambil asih oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang menggila. Ha~ah, hari yang panjang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hoshi Yukinua**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ran sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Teitan Gakuen menuju kantor detektif yang juga merupakan rumahnya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada hari dimana membersihkan kamarnya. Sedang Sonoko berjalan disampingnya, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

"Ayah, _tatami_-nya diganti juga ya?" teriak Ran dari kamarnya. Rambutnya terlihat dikuncir kuda. Butir-butir keringat mengalir mengalir di pelipisnya. Ditangannya terlihat sebuah kardus yang kemudian dibawa keluar untuk ditumpuk bersama barang lain di lorong.

"Ya, ini sedang kubawa," sahut seseorang dibawah. "Hah, capeknya. Mengapa dia semangat sekali bersih-bersih?" Sang ayah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Padahal ini kan hari minggu!"

"Yap, semua barang-barang sudah keluar," gumam Ran pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya menggaruk jari kelingking yang disana terdapat sebuah cincin berwarna perak.

'Pantas saja gatal, aku lupa mencopot cincin ini," batin Ran. Dalam sekali gerakan ia melepas cincin itu dan menaruhnya diatas disalah satu barang yang tertumpuk di lorong.

"Hah? Kau mengeluarkannya sendiri? Mana bocah kacamata itu? Dia tak membantumu?" tanya seorang pria berumur empat puluhan. Matanya memandang malas ke sekeliling kamar.

Kunciran itu bergoyang pelan. "Tidak. Dia ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Katanya, Profesor Agasa membuat game baru," jawab Ran kemudian langsung menyambar sapu dan menyapu kamar.

Duo ayah dan anak itu kemudian sibuk memasukkan _tatami_ dan merapikan letaknya. Setelah merapikan _tatami_, Ran dan ayahnya, sang Kokoro tidur, merapikan barang-barang yang ada diluar. Tak terasa dua jam telah berlalu.

"Ayah," panggil Ran pelan.

"Hm?" Sang detektif terkenal meregangkan tubuhnya.

"_Arigatou ne_," ucap anaknya bersama Kinzaki Eri itu.

"Ya, ya, sudah selesaikan? Aku mau merekam acara Yoko Okino," ucapnya sambil melirik kearah jam dinding. "Apa? Sudah jam segini? Ahh, telat!"

Ran mengiringi langkah sang ayah dengan ekor matanya kemudian tersenyum. Mouri Kokoro yang terkenal adalah ayahnya. Kadang-kadang memikirkan ayahnya yang sering bertindak kekanak-kanakan sangat berbeda dengan situasi saat ia memecahkan kasus (yah, walau diakui dia sedang tertidur, tapi intinya dia tetap memecahkan kasus, kan?)

Selanjutnya Ran melepas ikatan kuncirannya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Yang pasti untuk beberapa jam kedepan ia tak mengingat ada sesuatu yang janggal pada tangannya.

.

.

.

Malamnya

.

.

"Ada yang aneh pada jariku," bisik Ran pelan. "Apa ya?"

Kompor dalam posisi menyala. Diatasnya ada sebuah panci berisi kare dan disebelahnya panci berisi rebusan sayur. Sedang Ran, sang ahli karate yang kini berbalut kaos hitam dengan lengan sesiku serta celana training panjang semata kaki. Tak lupa atribut masak berupa celemek berwarna putih bermotif garis kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Tangannya sibuk mencuci buah-buahan. Sesekali tangan kirinya mengaduk kare yang sedang dimasaknya. Namun pikirannya tidak ada di dapur itu, baik kare, sayur atau buah-buahan yang ia cuci. Entah kenapa tangan kirinya terasa ringan. Ada sesuatu yang tak biasa. Tapi apa?

"Ran _nee-chan_, karenya meluap!" teriak Conan mengembalikan Ran ke alam sadar. "Ada sesuatu yang _nee-chan_, pikirkan? Dari tadi _nee-chan_ melamun."

Ran menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada, Conan. Semua baik-baik saja. Ayo makan, bantu aku menyuapkan piring ya!"

Bocah berkaca mata melirik sejenak. Matanya menyipit seakan meragukan jawaban gadis yang lebih tua yang ada dihadapannya. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Ayah, makan malamnya sudah matang. Ayo makan!" teriak Ran sembari mematikan kompor. Selanjutnya ia menuang kare ke mangkuk besar dan menyiapkannya dimeja makan.

'...yang dipikirkan ya? Entahlah aku lupa! Tak tahu apa itu," batin Ran kemudian duduk di meja setelah semua selesai.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap sang Kokoro tidur sambil mengatup tangan dan kemudian mengambil sumpit.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap Ran dan Conan bersamaan.

.

.

.

Akan tidur

.

.

.

Ran telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur berwarna merah muda. Selanjutnya ia melakukan ritual malamnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yaitu mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Tak lama kemudian ia duduk di tempat tidur, meregangkan tubuhnya dan menarik jari manis tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan.

Tidak ada!

Tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Ia meraba jari-jari yang lain, namun benda yang ia cari tak ditemukan.

.

.

_**End Of Flashback**_

.

.

.

"Jadi cincin itu belum ditemukan sampai sekarang?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan disamping Ran. Tas tangannya bergoyang-goyang ke kiri dan ke kanan seiring langkah pelannya.

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Jadi kalau bukan cincin dari suami yang sudah lupa dengan istrinya itu, terus itu cincin dari siapa?" tanya Sonoko lagi. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Ran. Serius.

Ran berhenti dan menggembungkan pipi. Selanjutnya ia mengambil langkah seribu mendahului sahabatnya itu.

"Cincin ya? Sepertinya pernah deh? Tapi dimana ya?" tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas dan menempelkan jar telunjuknya ke dagu.

Mata sipit itu melebar menandakan ia mengingat sesuatu. "Mungkinkah...?"

Tanpa membuang waktu ia berlari menuju rumah yang sekaligus kantor milik ayah sahabatnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hoshi Yukinua**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Tadaima_," ucap Ran kemudian membuka pintu. Sepertinya tak ada seorang pun di rumah.

"_Okaeri_, Ran _nee-chan_," jawab bocah berkacamata dari balik tangga.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Ran langsung ke kamar. Matanya melihat ke sekeliing kamar. 'Dimana ya aku meletakkannya?'

Ran mulai mencari. Di meja. Lemari. Kasir. Kolong. Semua tempat yang padahal ia sudah bongkar sebelumnya. 'Apa masuk ke tempat sampah? Tersapu begitu?'

"_Nee-chan_," panggil Conan.

"Hmm," jawab Ran singkat. Matanya terfokus mencari cincin yng kecil itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya masuk ke kamar _nee-chan_ tanpa izin," ucap bocah jenius itu.

Ran mengangkat alisnya, "Ada apa Conan?"

"Nee-chan mencari ini?" Di tangan bocah berkacamata itu terlihat sebuah benda bulat berwarna merah tua.

"Di-dimana kamu menemukannya, Conan?"

"Disana," jawab Conan menunjuk kearah meja. "Di tempat pensil."

"Kenapa kau tahu aku mencari cincin itu?"

"_Nee-chan_ terlihat mencari sesuatu sementara itu tangan kananmu sering menyentuh tangan kiri tanpa sadar," jawab Conan singkat. 'Dan melihat wajahmu yang kebingungan itu membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mencari tahu.'

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Itu cincin yang _nee-chan_ beli saat festival musim semi dengan Sonoko _nee-chan_ kan?" tanya Conan dengan nada yang tidak senang.

Ran mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia lupa." Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih.

"Kurasa tidak."

Diam. Diam. Diam. Tak lama terdengar suara derap kaki yang diiringi teriakan.

"RAAANNN!" suara teriakan yang terdengar familiar. "Maafkan aku!" seru suara itu lagi di depan kamar ran yang pintunya terbuka.

"So-sonoko?"

"Aku lupa! Maaf! Itu cincin yang kita beli bersama saaat festival musim panas kan? Maaf ya! Aku masih memakainya kok!" Sonoko menangis dan berlari memeluk Ran.

"Tak apa, sonoko. Conan telah menemukannya," terang Ran tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sonoko memastikan.

"Hmm." Ran menunjukkan cincin yang teah kembali dipakai di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"_Friends forever_?" tanya Ran sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking.

"_Friend forever_!" jawab sonoko sambil mengaitkan jarinya pada jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Ran. Kemudian kedua gadis manis itu terenyum

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.OWARI.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Conan," panggil Ran pelan. Matanya masih menatap acara TV yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya _nee-chan_?" jawab Conan singkat.

"Kenapa kau tahu itu cincin yang ku beli dengan Sonoko saat festival musim panas?"

Deg, jantung bocah kecil itu berdetak kencang. Apa yang harus ia jawab?. Apa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia menyelidiki cincin yang ada di jari manis pada tangan kiri Ran saat kembali ke rumah setelah festival musim panas. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu. Seorang detektif SMA muda terkenal, cemburu? Itu memalukan. Tanpa disadari oleh bocah kecil itu, wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak, hanya teringat saja saat kemarin musim panas _nee-chan_ menceritakannya," jawabnya bohong tanpa melihat wajah Ran.

"Memang aku pernah cerita ya?" tanya Ran sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ummm, Ran _nee-chan_ aku ke rumah profesor Agasa dulu ya. Ada game baru lagi. _Jaa_," ucap Conan langsung berlari keluar.

"Pulang sebelum makan malam ya!"

"Ya, _nee-chan_."

_Nee-chan_? Sepertinya panggilan itu akan bertahan untuk beberapa lama. Conan menghela nafas panjang kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

**O-O-O-O**

.

* * *

.

Selesai... Yuki memohon review, saran, kritikan segala pihak. Yuki nggak meremehkan satu kritik dan saran pun, terutama EYD, penulisan, dan alur.

Tak segan-segan pula Hoshi menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Karena _flame_ pun adalah suatu bentuk apresiasi terhadap fic ini. ^_^


End file.
